fairies love
by Hai'iro Doku -FaintSpirit
Summary: five fairies kiki,sakurra,emily,naira,and sam deside live in the village we all know,the village hidden in the leaves,when the get there they dont expect to live sepretly with a bunch of boys but when they get to know them will they let there heart fall f
1. Chapter 1

A/N: wat up peeps I made another story k R&R k peace out

O bye the way this is about my fairy friends and me and my sis getting our male ninjas girlfriends k

Disclaimer: I own naruto if you got a problem then deal with it I don't own sasuke you can have him I like naruto

FAIRIES LOVE

"Kiki are you sure about this"

"Yes I'm sure sakurra,"I said

"We are going to get in without anyone noticing us, we just have to put our fairy wings in just like we practice, sakurra," I said

"Ok kiki if you say so" said sakurra while walking to the gate of the village hidden in the leaves.

"Ok just like we practice, guys" I said while we put our wings in side our skin (I know it sounds grows but its not all there doing is when their wings wraps around their body it disappears in there body k)

"Here they come kiki,"said my sister Sam who is also the fire fairy

"Thanks sis for telling me" I said

"State your presents, " said one of the ninja men

"We came her to live not to harm, we would like to become ninjas in your village" said my best friend naira also the ice fairy and princess of ice (her mom is the goddess of ice, me and my sis mom is the goddess of all gods and goddesses)

"Ok, open the gates," said the other man telling the man who operates the door

" Arigato"said my other friend Emily also is the water fairy

"You welcome miss, enjoy your stay" said the first man

"Wow you were right kiki,"whispered my other best friend sakurraalso the forest fairy

"Ok let's get to the hokages, so we can get our home and get to our team" said Sam

"ALRIGHT!" said me, Naira, Emily, and Sakurra

In the hokages office

"I'm sorry misses but there are no houses available right now" said the hokage

"Oh"said me, my sister, and my three best friends very disappointed

"But you can stay with some boys" said the hokage

"Ok"we said a little happier

"Bring in naruto, sasuke, shikamaru, kiba, and lee," said the hokage (in my story lee is normal he still can do taijustu but his face is like every boy face in there he does not have thoughs big eyes and bushy eyebrows ok he's cute in this story ok)

"Yes sir" said a ninja that was in there before they came

Few minutes later

Five boys came in complaining (oh forgot to tell you what the girls look like me: pink hair, pink eyes, very pretty shape same as the other girl's hair goes past her butt same as the other girls sakurra: forest green hair and eyes same as kiki sam: crimson red hair and eyes sam as the other two girls naira: icy blue hair and eyes same as the other girls emily: water blue eyes and hair they all have the same features ok back to the story)

"What do you want old man" said a blonde head

" I want you five boys to take care of these five gorgeous girls with your life," said the hokage

"Ok naruto sents you want to be a smart mouth you'll be paired up with kiki,"said the hokage to naruto

"What ever, come on kiki"said naruto motion for me to follow him

Ok everyone was paired uppairings: sasuke and naira, rock lee and sakurra, shikamaru and emily, and kiba

In konoha forest

"Ready to train sakurra?"said lee taking a stance

"The question is are you?" said sakurra

"Huh what thoughs that mean" lee said. By now he was already down

"Wow that was quick" lee manage too breath

"I know," said sakurra (its pronounced sa-kor-ra not sakura k)

"Hey sakura"lee said

"Yes," said sakurra (he was already on his feet)

"Ummm…would you like to get some ice cream," said lee

"Ok"sakurra said already walking

Lee did a little quiet yes and dance then went to catch up with sakurra

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Me:hey what up how did ya like my story awesome right

Hope ya liked it R&R k peace and look out for the second chapter k peace


	2. akumaru the perverted dog

A/N: what up peeps I was supposed to write this yesterday but I went some where oh srry for that last chapter kiba is with my sister sam k enjoy

Disclaimer: I own naruto if you got a problem deal with it you can have sasuke k

FAIRIES LOVE

Chapter 2

At the ice cream store

"Mmmm, this is delicious," said sakurra

"I know," said lee making the biggest smile ever. All sakurra could do is giggle.

At sasukes house

"Here is your room naira," said sasuke

"Arigato, sasuke-san"said naira smiling

"You welcome," said sasuke for the first time in years smiling

As sasuke said that he disappeared into his room

He's cutethought Naira

In sasukes room

Wow the hokage is right she is gorgeous…what am I saying I cant possibly like her can I as sasuke thought naira started to change in her icy blue silk nightgown she shivered

"It's cold in here" said naira shivering in her nightgown (hints she's a ice fairy, room temperature makes her cold she need to be in extreme coldness to feel warm)

"Mmmm…maybe a little tweaking to this room wouldn't hurt," said naira working her little ice fairy magic, in just a few minutes her whole room turned into the North Pole.

There was snow everywhere, her bed was covered with snow with to cycles beside her bed, there was to baby penguins in her bed sleeping, she was happy.

"That's better"naira said getting into her bed and cuddling against her two baby penguins (and no she did not lay them she found them in the forest they were snuggled together they were going to die but she saved them and took care of them they are brother and sister k)

At kiba's house

As kiba walked in his house he said "mom, dad, I'm home and I brung a girl" soon as he said that his parents came rushing in and started asking sam all these questions all kiba and sam could do was sweat drop

"Mom, dad calm done she's new in this village the hokage said that I had to take care of her protected her," said kiba

"Oh sorry sweetie, I thought she was your girl friend, she's pretty enough to be" said kiba's mom

"Yep, she's a pretty one alright,"said kiba's dad all kiba could do is scratch his head and blush

"Can I take her to her room now mom and dad" said kiba

"Sure sweetie" said his mom looking at sam in awe (when I say awe I mean his mom is looking at her long pretty hair)

"Thank you" said kiba already walking to her room, which is next to his

"Arigato"said sam while bowing

"You welcome dear, just make sure he doesn't get hurt,"said kiba's mom

"Ok"said sam smiling. As sam walked to were kiba was she notice something pawing on her leg, as she looked down she noticed it was a little puppy, she saw he wanted her to pick him up so she did.

"Awwwwwww so cute" said sam petting the little pup, all kiba could do is smile and blush then all of a sudden he looked at the dog weird like (shale we see why he is looking that way)

She is a pretty one kiba maybe you would like to ahem

you're a pervert akumaru(I don't think I spelled it right)

eh I try not to

………………………………………………………………………………………………Muahahahahahahahahacough cough cliffhanger man I got to stop getting carried away srry if its short


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: what up peeps sorry I haven't been updating in a while

PS: hi

Me: -.-' how did you get in here

Ps:I don't know I just did

Me:o well and plz peeps review T.T or you all are going to make me cry

Ps: don't cry plz don't review peeps or she'll cry

When they think their thoughts are going to be in color k.

Naruto: orange

Sasuke: blue

Kiba: dark red

Shikamaru: gray

Lee: green

Kiki: pink

Naira: ice blue

Sam: red

Emily: water blue

Sakurra: olive green (was going to do forest green but it looked exactly like black)

FAIRIES LOVE

Chapter 3

"You are a pervert akamaru, I would never do that to her unless she wants me to," said kiba, then he realized what he said and that he said it out loud

"Um eheh ummmm…hi um here's your room" said kiba making a nervous smile

"Im not stupid you know I heard what he said," said sam kinda mad and disgust

"Umm sorry, um bye" before he could leave more like run she grabbed his wrist

"Ummmm don't leave yet," she said while turning her head before he sees her blushing

"Umm…ok" said kiba kinda happy. As they went in her room (and no they are not doing anything her mom told her that she could tell him her secret) she looked at it she made a face, then she had an idea

"Maybe a little tweaking wont hurt" she said while kiba was looking like what does she mean by that. Then all of a sudden wings came out of her back and her room change into a fire room with a bed wit sheets with black and red flames on it and the walls changed into black with red flames too and a rug that was shaped like a flame and her closet gotten bigger and lots of clothes appeared in it. Kiba looked at the room amazed, then he looked at her in amazement and awe. Then all of a sudden a tiger cub appeared on the bed and so did a orange female dog. Sam turned around and smiled at kiba and akamaru.

"Like my room, I just tweaked alittle bit I hope its no problem," said sam

"No its not a problem." said kiba confused and amazed still

"Um what are you anyway," said kiba

Sam looked than took a long breath. "My name is sam meninochee,I am the fairy princess of fire, I am also the goddess of all gods and goddesses daughter, I am 13 years old, my birthday is on June 4." Said sam seriously

Kiba looked in amazement, and akamaru looked kinda confused. Sam went on.

"As a fairy I come with smarts, beauty, and immortality," said sam smiling

Kiba looked her up and down and agreed, she was amazingly beautiful.

"I am nice, sweet, generous, powerful, and helpful." said sam ending the conversation with a smile. Then she turned serious, and scared. "I hope you can keep a secret." said sam worried.Kiba nodded. Sam smiled a beautiful smile. Kiba smiled also and he moves towards her and kissed her on her cheek and went out the door and closed it back. Sam held her cheek and sat on the bed. Her pets looked at her suspiciously then curled into a ball and fell asleep. Sam got her crimson red ipod out and listened to it while drawing. (Akamaru went out with kiba)

At naruto's house

Naruto went inside the house with me behind him. (Im Kiki meninochee and yes im sams sister) It was a very small house and a very dirty house.

"Im sorry for the mess I try to keep it clean," said Naruto kinda afraid that she wouldn't like him and want to go to sasuke's house

"Its alright, I'll clean it up" I said smiling at him, with niceness in my smile

He looked amazed at my niceness, then he smiled at me. Wow she's so nice and beautiful, I wonder if I told her what I was, would she run away and hate me, in that case I won't tell her.

" Naruto do you have a kitchen?" I said

"Um yes, its right there," he pointing at a small kitchen.

"Arigato" I said to Naruto smiling.

"You welcome" said Naruto also smiling. I walked into the kitchen and put all my stuff down, and I rolled up my sleeves and started cooking a special meal for him. He is so cute but he looks like he haves no friends so I'll be his friend and my sister and my friends will be his friends too.

Naruto looked in the kitchen.

"Hey what are you doing,"he said curious

I pushed him out of the kitchen.

"It's a surprise" I said a little pretty smile appearing on my face.naruto blushed.

Wow I never have some one be nice to me before. It makes me want to cry.but I can't cry because I don't want to look stupid and look like a crybaby in front of the girl I love.

I stopped pushing him and I went back into the kitchen to finish cooking.

Narutos pov.

While Kiki was doing something in the kitchen I called sasuke, kiba, Shika and lee.

"Hey guys meet me in the forest in the training field" I said whispering, everyone said ok.

I put on my coat.

"Hey Kiki I'll be back me and the boys are having a meeting k" I said to Kiki

"Be back bye six" said Kiki smiling at me. I went outside and ran to the training field were I met the boys.

"Ok Naruto y did you call this damn meeting" said sasuke

"For your info sasuke I called this meeting to see how you guys like your girls so far" I said seriously. Lee raised his hand and I pointed to him. He blushed and started to fiddle wit his fingers.

"Ummmm…I might not like Sakurra I think I love her," said rock lee blushing still.

"Same her… I think I love sam," said kiba kinda embarrassed.

"I think im falling in love with Emily" said Shikamaru blushing.

I blushed hard it was my turn to tell how I feel about Kiki.

"Ummmmmmmm…I don't think I love her I know I love Kiki," I said blushing harder than ever. It was sasuke's turn to tell how he feels about naira.

"Its your turn sasuke to tell us how you feel about naira,"I said still blushing about my confession of loving Kiki. Sasuke turned around so no one could see him blush.

"……….I think I might be falling inlove with naira," said sasuke blushing harder.

"The Sasuke Uchiha is falling inlove wit a girl and blushing about it," I said amazed.

"Shut up Naruto," said sasuke blushing harder. Everyone laughed.

"Bye guys I gotta go," I said

"Me too" said sasuke, Shikamaru, kiba, and lee getting up and walking in different directions. I walked back home and told Kiki I was home; she smiled at me and said welcome back. I sat on the couch and turned on the TV I was still blushing from my confession of loving Kiki.

Back to the regular pov (which is my pov)

I had finished making a big meal for Naruto when he came in blushing he said he was back and I welcomed him back. He watched TV while I set the table and put the food on the table. I told him to close his eyes til I say open them and sat him down, then I went to my room and changed into a white kimono with pink flowers and a pink sash I tied the sash into a big bow and I put my hair in a Chinese bun and then I put chopsticks in my hair I went back to were I left him.

"You can open your eyes now" I said yelling and giggling at the same time.

He opened them and looked in amazement at the food. Then he looked at my outfit and stared at it in awe. I think he was more interested in my outfit than the food.

Wow she is look so pretty in that kimono she's prettier than sakura chan. wow and her hair it's so pretty it makes me wanna kiss her and tell her everything and it makes me wanna tell her that I love her. She is so beautiful.

Naruto was still staring at my outfit then he started blushing hard. All I could do was giggle. He is so cute when he blushes I just couldn't help myself.

A/n: ahahahahaahah I could be so evil some times

Ps: are you ok Kiki you seem hyper.

Will: yea

Me: how the hell you get in here, get out know!! . 

Naruto: haha that's y you gotta get out, hehe she's mine!

Ps: when have she been yours Naruto she's mine! . 

Will: how is she yours she's Naruto and ps! . 

Me: -.-' anyways bye peeps r & r or ill cry

Will: mine! . 

Ps: mine! . 

Naruto: mine!! . 

Me & the girls: -.-' weirdos

Me: 'gets hit in the head wit a chicken wing'ack! .


	4. Chapter 4

A/n: wat up peeps im like soooo sorry for the dramatic scenes and stuff o and the reason y I got it humor is because of wat I write not the story k

Ps: is Naruto and will gone

Me: I don't know I think the went out for ramen

Ps: o enjoy the story .

Me: 'looks at ps suspiciously'

Ps: 'looks at Kiki innocently'

Me: ok on with the story

FAIRIES LOVE

Chapter 4

"Wow this food is good Kiki" Naruto said with his mouth full. I smiled then ate my food. While I was staring at something on the wall he was staring at me while eating.

He started to blush. I turned around and found him staring at me blushing. I giggled alittle at him blushing. He turns the other way blushing still.

"Im going to go to bed k" said Naruto smiling alittle.

" Ok I'll take care of the dishes," I said smiling.

"Are you sure you wanna do the dishes I could help if you want" he said concerned

"No its ok I'll do em" I said still smiling.

Few minutes later

I had just got finished with the dishes when I heard Naruto talking in his sleep. He was having a nightmare. I went to my room and put on my silk Chinese dress. Then went to naruto's room. I went in and woke Naruto up.

"Naruto may I sleep with you" I said concerned (and for those of you who are nasty ain't nothing happening so don't think something is)

The girl that I love wants to sleep with me.

" Sure" Naruto said blushing. I got into the bed and face the other way not his way. A few minutes later I was fast asleep. I felt Naruto rap his arm around me and bring me alittle more closely. I felt safe like nothing could harm me as long as he is here. I think I was falling in love with him, and I didn't mind.

Morning

We were still sleeping when I woke up and saw a man with gray hair staring at me. I screamed so loud that I woke Naruto and everyone else up.

"What's wrong Kiki" he said worried then he saw the man with gray hair.

"So I see that you are snuggling up with a lovely girl," said the man with gray hair.

"Shut up kakashi sensei" Naruto said blushing.

"So who is the lovely girl?" said kakashi looking me up and down. Naruto got in front of me so kakashi wouldn't see me.

" Her name is Kiki meninochee, and I would appreciate it if you don't look at her perverted kakashi sensei" said Naruto angry. Kakashi looked wide- eyed.

"This is Kiki meninochee," he said looking at Naruto.

" Yes that's me," I said smiling

"Welcome to the team Kiki, your friend naira is going to join the team too, she is already at the training spot so get ready" said kakashi smiling. I nodded my head and went into my room and did my morning routine. I went down stares and found Naruto waiting for me. I put my headband over my eyes. I was wearing some pink shorts with a white t-shirt that says gorgeous am I not. I thought I heard Naruto say yes you are gorgeous, but I could have been wrong.

At the training field

Naira and sasuke got there before anyone else. Sasuke sat on a log and waited for everyone to get here, while naira sat under a tree alone. Sasuke looked at her and blushed

"Hey you wanna sit next to me," said sasuke blushing. Naira looked at him and nodded.

"Sure" she said smiling. As she smiled she walked next to him and sat close to him.

The sakura festival is coming up I wanna ask her to go with me but I don't know if she likes me or even want to go with me. I'll ask her anyways even if she doesn't want to come with me.

"Um naira can I ask you something" said sasuke blushing.

"Sure you can sasuke kun" said naira smiling.

"Ummmm… the sakura festival is coming up and I was wondering if you would come with me," said sasuke blushing harder. Naira smiled.

"Yes I would love to," said naira smiling still.

"How about being my girlfriend," said sasuke blushing harder than ever. Naira stopped. She started blushing hard.

"U…ummmm…"said naira blushing even harder.

"O-ok" she said blushing still. Sasuke held her hand tightly. Then sakura came, and boy guess what she said

Me: aaaaahahahaha im so evil

Ps: ….that was good

Me: yes it was

Naruto: aahahaha she made a sleeping together scene

Will:…. Shut up Naruto

Me: wat is wrong with you guys

Will & ps: ……..

Me: whatever well anyone bye I hoped you enjoyed it review plz

Naruto: bye

Will & ps: ……..


End file.
